


Mara's Return

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Post-Endgame, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Spoilers, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: (Warning, Spoilers for Persona 5)They did it; they won. That's the end, right? All that's left for Ren is to wait and think about a future he never thought he'd get to have.At least, until a lone straggler appears to give him a very different future. One he can share with his lovely confidants, and the family he's always wanted.(Sort of) Sequel to Mara's Gift.





	Mara's Return

Yaldabaoth was gone, and so was Mementos. The last remnants of their existence were the memories of the Phantom Thieves who had fought so hard to defeat them and the single remaining arcana that been gifted to their leader by the residents of the Velvet Room. That leader now sat alone, in a dark cell in a detention centre, waiting for his freedom to finally arrive.

Ren Amamiya leant back against the cold concrete wall, looking up at the equally dull and lifeless ceiling. Something didn't feel right to him. Like the last item on a list had gone unchecked, or that nagging feeling that you didn't pack a crucial item. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and worked his way through everything that had happened. Morgana was gone, his Persona was gone, his confidants -his friends- were all as normal as he was now. Was that what he was feeling? The loss of something essential to his life as a Phantom Thief?

Maybe it was longing, then. He smiled to himself: he actually had a future now. Maybe that was just a feeling he’d forgotten about, having lived an extraordinary life for so long. He could finish his education, settle down and, eventually, start a family. A big one, preferably. No, that wasn’t right. He’d wanted that even when he was Phantom Thief. Not that he’d told anyone. They’d probably think it was weird to want so many children.

Would it be so bad to get that? He worked so hard, sacrificed so much. He didn't want to feel entitled to anything, but there was a part of him that felt a huge reward for his feats would be more than appropriate.

He slumped forward again, running an imaginary card between his fingers. The World, most likely. Or maybe The Lovers, given his freedom came the day before Valentines. That brought a little smile to his face. He hadn't quite decided who he'd want to spent it with, he grew quite close to a few of the girls. A hormonal, juvenile part of him considered pursuing all of them at once. It was a ridiculous fantasy, but something inside him felt it could be a reality. Something still nagged; was it a loss? Or was it… weight? Like he was carrying something more than he needed.

There was movement in the shadows. He looked up at it, dark grey eyes staring intensely into the blackness. The form was there. Almost. Like it was trying to be and not be at once. The sad little smile on his face turned mischievous and grew as he recognized winding tendrils and bulbous eye. The strange, phallic body and the intricate chariot.

The something wasn't moving in the shadows. The something was a Shadow. His reward.

***

"So…" Ann Takamaki said. Her arms were crossed, and the fingers of one hand drummed along the sleeve of her white hoodie. The other hand held a small box of chocolates. Thankfully, a different brand from the ones the other two girls had brought. Ann tightened her grip on the chocolates as her lip turned upwards in the start of a scowl. "Three of us, huh?"

Haru Okumura didn't say anything; instead, she just curled a lock of short, wavy brown hair around one of her fingers and stared down at the pavement. The little bow around her box was squished slightly as she held it against her pale blue coat.

"Urgh… come on! Don't either of you have anything to say?"

"I'm sure Ren has a reason for us all to be here." Makoto Niijima said. From the way her slender hands were digging into the arms of her teal coat, she was about as ready to kill their leader as Ann was. She pushed an errant strand of brown hair back into place. "We can trust him."

"Yeah, yeah… I know. But it's Valentine's Day!" Ann huffed. Her blonde pigtails swung as she shook her head and kicked the concrete. "He'd better not be angling for a foursome."

"He wouldn't really try something like that… right?" Haru asked.

"No… That really sounds more like something Ryuji would pull. I just can't think of a good reason why he'd invite more than one of us. At least…" Ann stopped herself.

"What? Did you think of something?"

"Oh, no. It's just… last time Ren had only girls over-"

"We're not talking about it," Makoto said firmly.

"Huh?" Haru cocked her head. "Did something happen?"

Makoto glared at her. "We are not talking about it."

"O-okay, okay!" Haru sheepishly turned to the floor again.

Ann and Makoto shared a look. The last time had been… eventful. But there was no danger of it repeating; Mementos was gone and with it the Shadows. Which meant that the strange aura that had afflicted them before was never coming back. Makoto hugged herself tighter, a little color coming to her pale cheeks. Ann chewed her lip as she tried to push the memories back. The air around them was getting more and more awkward as they remembered all the intimate little secrets that they'd learned about one another. How they'd admitted to their crushes on Ren, how their bare bodies had looked covered in a sheen of sweat, Makoto's affinity for-

The door to café Leblanc opened, and Ren stood there with a smile on his face. "Sorry, girls. I was running a little late."

All three of them gave him a withering glare. As much as they might've hated him now, they would always admit he was one handsome devil: with his ruffled black hair, his tall frame and those eyes that could make you quiver when they had just a hint of smolder. Somehow he made a blazer and jeans look sharp. There was a reason they all individually accepted the invitation in the first place, after all.

"So… Ren," Ann said.

"Care to explain yourself?" Makoto tapped her finger on her arm.

"I will, don't worry. But you should come inside first; it's freezing out there." Ren stepped back and ushered them into the café. The familiar place still looked as if it should be full of cigarette smoke and cheap bourbon, with slightly battered wooden furniture and light bulbs just a touch too dim. Ren hummed as made his way behind the wood-panelled bar, offering the girls a drink which they all turned down. The three of them hovered just in front of one of the off-white tables.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He called out.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ann flashed a look to Makoto, who fidgeted in response. Ren's chirpiness was making them both uneasy: he wasn't usually depressive or anything like that –more a coy sort of nonchalant- but he didn't talk this much or this freely. At least, not often. And last time… No. That couldn't happen again. It was impossible, right?

Perhaps they were paranoid. He had just gotten out of prison, so he deserved a little light-heartedness.

"Where are the others?" Haru asked.

"Sojiro? He's taking the day off with Futaba."

"A café closing on Valentine's?" Ann raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think Futaba would be willing to go out with anyone but us either," Makoto said.

"Oh, it was my idea," Ren said. “Managed to convince them.”

"Getting us alone, huh?" Ann's lip curled slightly.

"Can you blame me for wanting Valentine's Day to be a little intimate?" He chuckled.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Makoto's glare sharpened.

"You three seem tense," Ren said, reading the animosity from the jealous ladies. "I think you should relax and get more comfortable."

Although he said it so calmly and casually, there was something about his tone that made the girls immediately sit down in the booth. Almost like it had been a command but with none of the force or the sharpness. They all had spent so much time in the Metaverse following that voice, after all. For a moment it looked as though his eyes were yellow and the shadows around his face were darker. Just for a moment. He sat opposite them, sprawled out across the brown leather seat.

"You still haven't explained anything," Makoto said, masking the growing uncertainty in her heart. Her instincts were suggesting she should leave, but that would concede defeat to the other two, wouldn't it? Ren was special to her. It could be worth the gamble.

"Yeah. What's going on here? Valentine's day is supposed to be for… you know… couples?" Ann fidgeted, her feelings very similar to Makoto's. "Honestly, if this is because you don't want to reject any of us, then you can just say it. None of us is going to mind if you're honest about it."

Haru shrank a little into the seat, anxious of the possibility. Ren had been so sweet to her, the girl had high hopes she didn't want dashed.

"Reject you?" Ren laughed. "Why would I reject any of you?"

"… huh?" Ann blinked. "No, really; huh?!"

"Well, really how could I? You're all beautiful, and such wonderful friends. I'd be crazy to say no to any of you."

Ann's cheeks flared up a little in indignation. "So that's it? You think you can sweet talk your way through this?"

Ren's smirk grew, with a hint of dark mischievousness. "I know I can."

There was that tone again; so casual but so controlling. The moment he finished his sentence it was like a rush of heat through their bodies. A haze settling into the café. Makoto touched the side of her head and tried to blink away a spot of dizziness. Haru tugged at the collar of her shirt, trying to relieve the warmth building in her body. Ann's breath was slower, heavier.

"H-hey…" Ann said, distracted from her earlier suspicion. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"I don't feel anything," Ren purred, watching the scene unfold with a smug grin.

"Are you sure the thermostat is working?" asked Haru. She unbuttoned her coat, but still, the heat persisted.

"I don't remember it ever being a problem before," Ann threw her hoodie over the back of the seat, but still had to undo an extra button of her shirt before she was comfortable. "Did you turn it up by accident?"

"Not by accident, no," admitted Ren.

"Then you did it on purpose?" Frowned Makoto, laying her coat on her lapand trying to ignore how cloying and tight her turtleneck was starting to feel.

"Of course. It was the easiest way to get you ladies out of those coats."

The lights around him dimmed, plunging his side of the café into a yellowish twilight. The contours of his face seemed to darken, highlighting the sharpest features as a cruel little smirk grew on his face. But his eyes… his eyes stayed bright. Once dark grey they were now golden. The three girls were frozen despite the growing heat, staring in confusion as their heads tried to piece together the scene in front of them. Everything grew more intense as their heads pounded and their bodies burnt. The shadows seemed to turn blacker with every passing second.

The shadows…!

"Wait… h-hold on!" Ann said, trying to stand. Her head was light and dizzy, and she barely stopped herself toppling over. "Nnngh... This is…"

"Familiar…" Makoto groaned, her breathing growing more ragged.

"Something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Yeah… yeah, this is-!"

"Relax."

The word reverberated in their heads. Ann slumped into the seat again, blinking and trying to think, trying to fight through the confusion. The shadows around Ren darkened again, almost becoming solid. They rose up and over him, coalescing into a phallic head atop a long, thick neck. Tendrils reached out and squirmed across the walls and floor, groping at the world itself. Makoto opened her mouth to speak and then… then there was the flash. The red eye appeared in the shadows, opening wide and all three of the girls went blank.

Ren smiled in dark satisfaction as little pink hearts briefly appeared in their eyes, feeling his will take root in each of their minds. This would be his reward.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Huh…?" Ann shook the dizziness from her head. "I don't… did I zone out for a bit?"

Haru groaned, rubbing her temple. "Mmm… I didn't fall asleep, did I? It feels like I did."

"Why does my head feel funny?" Makoto asked.

Ren chuckled. "Wow, the heat must really be getting to you."

"Heat?"

"Yeah. All three of you were complaining about it just a few minutes ago."

"Now that you mention it, it is pretty hot in here," Haru fanned her face. "Is the heater broken?"

"It feels fine to me," Ren said, "But if you need to get more comfortable…"

Something about that phrase made them all flush, a slight nagging that doing so wouldn't make sense but none of them able to grasp exactly why. Haru shuffled in her seat, looking over her shoulder at the empty café. "A-are you sure it's okay? I've already taken off my coat…"

"Of course. It's just the four of us, after all."

Despite his reassurances, Haru's fingers still trembled a little as she unbuttoned her dress shirt. She sighed as the fabric slipped from her shoulders, pushing her chest out a little as a bead of sweat rolled down her cleavage.

"Wow, look at what Haru's been hiding from us," Ann teased, not finding the subject embarrassing at all anymore. All of them lacked the inhibitions, so it was fine to openly discuss things like that now.

"H-huh?! What do you mean?"

"Like you don't know." Ann pointed at her chest. "How did you squeeze those into your outfit?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Ann squeezed her breasts between her elbows. "These girls don't get any room to breathe."

Makoto pouted, looking down at her modest chest. They were a good size, but she sometimes imagined what they would be like bigger. Her hands moved to the hem of her turtleneck, and she pulled it up and over her head. She had to admit, it helped with the heat. Her everyday white bra was digging into her back, sweat staining the cups slightly. Still, she was with Ren and the girls. Not like they would mind a bit of untidiness, right?

"Enjoying the view, Ren?" Ann teased as she tossed her newly discarded shirt behind her. She gave him a wink and settled back into the seat, the leather creaking a little. Her breasts were the largest out of the group: just barely contained by a playful pink bra. Even though she wasn't the kind of girl to hold it over the others, it was a point of pride.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Pressed Ren, a slight wave of suggestion pushed through the girls around him.

"Ugh, no… these leggings were a bad idea…" There really was no elegant way for her to get her leggings and skirt off, but her legs thanked her when she finally did. It was like her body could actually breathe again! The stifling heat felt more like a summer's day at the beach now. Especially given how much skin she had on display. Clothes rustled either side of her as Haru and Makoto stripped off their bottoms as well. To her right Haru's thicker thighs squeezed together, faint little love-handles peeking over her hips. To her left, Makoto crossed her long, pale legs, honed through the gym and her Akido practice.

For Ren it was like looking at a spectrum of beauty: from Haru's softer, curvier body that matched the fluffiness of her hair, to Ann's toned, hourglass figure fit for a high-class model, and finally Makoto's slender, elegant frame marked by sharp, well-defined contours and features. He could drink in the view all day if he wanted to, but a certain couple parts of him desperately wanted to take it further. And he planned too.

"I hear the best part of a girl's day is when she can take her bra off." He said, fully intent on enjoying his control over these amazing women.

"Who told you that?" Ann giggled.

"He's not wrong though…" Haru squirmed a little in her seat. "They do get sweaty…"

"And restrictive," Makoto added.

"It does feel amazing," Ann admitted, "Like, a kind of relief?"

"Would you say it's… comfortable?" Ren said.

All three of the girl's breaths hitched at once, the heart flashing in their eyes again.

"I guess, yeah," Ann said. Now that she thought about it, her bra did feel a little tight. Like a nagging little thing at the back of her mind. The more she tried to ignore it the more it annoyed her. "Hey, you don't mind if I…?"

"Go ahead. I want you to be nice and relaxed, after all," Ren purred with a smile.

Ann sighed contentedly as she unhooked her bra and let it fall onto her lap. Her ample, perky breasts dropped out, dark little nipples jutting forward as she settled back into the seat, the mounds giving a slight bounce. "Oh, man... that's better."

"It's good to let the girls breathe," Haru wriggled in place, her breasts jiggling slightly. They were almost as big as Ann's, with a touch more sag, but her nipples were large and pink.

"I suppose some of us are lucky to be able to fit into our underwear," Makoto said. She wasn't small by any means, but compared to the other two… well, she was still the perkiest, with a kind of gothic beauty to her subtle curves.

Ren basked in the sight of so many naked breasts, their sizes all erotic and respectable, though the young man still imagined what they would look like if they were all bigger. And full of milk. He would make it happen.

"What about you, Ren? Are you going to join us?" Haru asked, breaking eye contact on the last sentence.

"Of course." He threw off his blazer and peeled the sweater from his body. He could feel the three of them staring, their eyes following his hands down to his waist where he quickly unbuttoned his jeans. In one motion them and the boxers beneath were both gone, and he sat back with his semi-hard cock flopping against his toned stomach. "Much better."

"I'll say…" Ann bit her lip.

Haru stared with wide eyes. "Oh. Wow, I never, um…"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Makoto said, the memory of the last time a shameful indulgence she often reflected on in her times of self-satisfaction.

"That's... definitely the right word…"

"It won't bite," said Ren, "Why don't you come sit by me? Get a closer look."

Haru and Makoto blushed, but still slipped out from the seat and climbed over to Ren's side of the table. Their tits hung and wobbled with the motion. He wrapped his arms around their waists and squeezed their naked bodies against him. His fingers traced little patterns across the smooth skin of their stomachs as he planted a kiss on each of their necks, making Haru giggle and Makoto look away with an embarrassed pout.

"Cute, but where do I get to go?" Ann said, standing beside the table wearing only her smile.

"You could always kneel," Ren said.

"Ooh, naughty." But she didn't hesitate to step over Haru's lap and settle down between Ren's legs, her hands on his thighs as she looked up at him from the floor. She licked her lips as her eyes went from his cock back to his face. "Gotta admit: the view is really nice."

"I agree."

"Ah! I-it twitched!" Haru squeaked.

"It does a lot more than that." Makoto leant in closer, gently wrapping her hand around Ren's shaft and pumping along it. He gave her firm arse a squeeze, and she purred. Ren turned back to Haru who was watching in awe as Makoto's hand worked a bead of pre-cum along his cock, smearing it all over until the skin was slick and shiny.

"Like what you see?"

She nodded quickly, eyes still locked on him.

"You don't have to be nervous. Just… relax and have fun with it." He whispered in her ear.

The pink hearts filled her eyes for a second.

Haru licked her lips, sliding along the seat as best she could until her head was level with his lap. She planted a nervous little kiss on his tip. And another, and another, and before long her mouth was all over his shaft; kissing and flicking her tongue across its length. Ann giggled, leaning forward and planting her own kisses across his balls. He squirmed –it did tickle a little!- and growled in satisfaction as Makoto's head dropped down level to Haru's.

Ren relaxed into the seat, running his fingers through Haru and Makoto's hair as their tongues danced over his shaft. The Shadow looming behind him grew stronger and more substantial, it's influence making the air thick. He groaned and rolled his hips a little, hissing with pleasure. There was a lot his little friend could do for him: a lot of temptations creeping into his mind. And Ren saw fewer and fewer reasons not to indulge in all of them. He slid his hands down to give the girl's arses a firm squeeze.

"Mm… that's it." He drew on the Shadow's power again. "You three make for perfect cocksluts."

The three of them hesitated at that last word, a little shiver running through them as the pink hearts in their eyes grew brighter. Ann was the first to recover, moaning as she lavished his balls with her mouth and tongue, a hand sliding down between her legs. Haru and Makoto threw themselves back into their sucking as if desperate to make him cum.

"Oh, you liked that? Liked when I called you cocksluts? Cumdumps? Fuckholes?" Every word made their eyes flash brighter and brighter. Their lewd feminine moans grew louder, their mouths more eager. Ren growled as he held himself back. A single word popped into his head from his instinctual desires, and he grinned.

"Broodmares?"

That one got the brightest flash of them all, and instead of a shiver the girls collectively groaned like he had just pushed his cock into them. He had always fantasized about it. Fucking all three of the girls, pumping them full of his cum until their bellies swelled, conquering their bodies with his seed… there was something undeniably appealing about it. Something primal.

The pressure in his cock was building too quickly; he wouldn't last much longer. That seemed to make his Shadow angry. Ren had a vague recollection of something –cumming weakening his power?- But just the impression alone was enough. Besides… did he really want to cum now, wasting it over their faces, while their hot unprotected cunts were just waiting for him?

"That's enough, girls," Ren said, pushing Haru and Makoto away.

"Are you sure? You haven't finished yet," Makoto said.

"I-it's no fun if you're the one to make us stop…" Haru's thighs squeezed together. "At least let me tease you a bit."

"Tempting. But I have a better idea." And with that, he pushed Haru onto her back. She squeaked as he grabbed her thighs, pressing her knees up to her chest and prying her legs apart. There wasn't a lot of room on the seat, but he didn't need much. Just enough to rest his knees on so he could slam his entire cock into her waiting cunt.

Haru screamed in shocked delight, her calves wrapping around his torso as Ren pounded her cunt from above. Her plump arse and thighs shook with each thrust. Eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth hanging open as moans and squeals escaped her. It was her first time, part of her thought that it would have been more romantic than getting claimed and used in a booth at a cafe, but the sensations of lust and passion were just too intense for Haru to care. "N-not so rough!"

"I'll do what I want with my sluts," Ren growled back. He was vaguely aware of Ann and Makoto leaning in closer, fascinatingly watching him turn their friend into a writhing mess. Her cunt was hot and tight and absolutely soaked. Pleased shudders tightened around him, pulling him deeper into her. Haru's fingers dug into his shoulders as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. That was her first kiss, too, but she no longer cared. All that mattered was the pleasure. The fulfillment. The pressure at the base of his cock was growing, spurring him to fuck faster as Haru shivered and mewled beneath him. "I'm going to pump a load in you, cumdump. You want it?"

"Yes! Y-yes!" Haru moaned. "I want it! Please, please, please… breed me! Fill me up!"

He didn't know or care if that was the Shadow speaking. With a roar he slammed himself as deep into her cunt as he could, the pressure bubbling over and exploding out of him in pulses of carnal pleasure. An image of his cum flooding Haru’s womb filled his mind: of her Persona, Astarte, planting his seed into the fertile ground. Like her subconscious was begging him for his child.

Haru's cunt clenched around him, milking him for every last drop as her eyes rolled back with a scream. Like her body knew its place as his vessel. Ren groaned, rolling his hips to work out the last few dribbles of cum into her waiting slit, before pulling out and letting Haru's sweaty, panting frame drape limply over the seat.

"Holy shit…" Ann mouthed, terror seeping in.

"What's…?" Makoto pressed a hand to her head. Something was… familiar? Her eyes widened as realization hit her. But still her cunt ached, and her cheeks were flushed as Haru's moans floated into her ears.

Ren stood and stretched, his cock still rock-hard and bobbing in front of him. "Mm… that was a hell of a first course. But I think I could go for another."

He turned to the two other girls, his smile becoming a touch cruel as he recognized the realization in their eyes. The power had faded after all. Well, maybe for the moment. Ann was the closest, having stood up from the floor with a little saliva shine still on her lips and chin. She looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Just a hint; she was still staring intently at his cock.

Ren grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the table, slamming his hands either side of her head as she yelped in shock. He loomed over her, eyes intense and full of the Shadow's yellow glow. "I hope you're ready."

"H-hey…!" Ann gulped. "Shouldn't we try and find some protection?" Getting knocked up would seriously affect her modeling career. Well, not ruin it, just affect it.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" Ren chuckled, "You three aren't just my cumsluts. You're my broodmares."

He emphasized the last word more for dramatic effect than anything. But it worked; his smile grew as Ann gasped, her eyes filled with the pink hearts. The tension in her limbs melted away, the panic replaced with raw lust. She settled onto the table and opened her legs wide, one hand sliding down to rub circles around her clit as her pussy dripped beneath.

"Well, come on then, stud. Hurry up and put that baby in me," She purred.

With no hesitation, he grabbed her hips and plunged his cock into her. Ann's back arched and her head lolled back. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he gave a few experimental thrusts. The table creaked until the force of his fucking pushed it against the opposite seat: harder and deeper than he'd been with Haru, his grip tightening on Ann's hourglass figure. Her ample tits jiggled in time with the harsh slap of their hips colliding. He shifted his grip to her wrists, tugging them down and holding her in place as he used her body to slake his lust. She groaned in protest, rolling her hips and mewling against him. A growl in the back of his throat made her shiver, a hard thrust made her gasp. Her cunt clenched around his cock, begging for his seed. Begging for him to pump her full of cum.

The pressure rose quickly and hurled him off the edge before he knew it. Pleasure ripping up his cock again, somehow stronger despite having spent himself earlier. Thicker and more viral cum, filling up her waiting womb, searching for an egg to inseminate. Maybe Hecate would guide them to one another -her domain was childbirth. He watched her face as he came; saw the shock and panic wash over her for the briefest moment as she realized what he'd done to her before the Shadow reasserted its control and she was looking up at him with sultry satisfaction.

"Two down…" he said, pulling out of Ann and admiring the gentle oozing of his cum. "And one to go."

Makoto pushed herself back against the seat as Ren walked towards her. Her gaze flicked from his intense stare to his bobbing cock, torn between knowing what was happening and the rampant desire flooding her head and cunt. So many conflicting emotions seized her, she didn't know what she should do.

"Ren, I-" She started before he violently kissed her, choosing for her.

The last of Makoto's hesitation vanished- either form the Shadow's influence or her raw lust, she didn't know. What she did know was that she needed that raw cock inside her unprotected pussy right that fucking moment. Ren turned her over, pushed her torso against the top of the seat and held her by her hair and her hips as he ground his slick shaft against her folds. She seemed as impatient as him, pushing back against him and biting her lip.

Well, no point in leaving her waiting.

He rammed her from behind, his palm smacking across her firm arse as he tugged her hair back. She cried out in delight, her hips bouncing back in time with his thrusts as her eyes rolled in her head and her tongue lolled from her mouth. His limbs burnt and his lips were dry, but still, he kept going, spurred on by supernatural lust. Makoto shivered and clenched around him, her body about to collapse onto the seat.

He barely noticed as the two curvy girls sidled up beside her. It wasn't until their plump arses squished against his fucktoy's hips that he realized they were even there. Their skin glistened, their pussies still dripping with their arousal and his cum.

"Ren…" Haru moaned as she ground her fingers on her cunt. "It's all leaking out."

"God, I need… I need another load in me," Ann panted.

"F-fuck!" Makoto squealed, "Please, please! I can't take it!"

"As you wish, ladies…" He groaned as his third orgasm hit, the haze of white almost wiping out his thoughts. Makoto whimpered underneath him as he emptied rope after rope of cum inside her. Another empty belly waiting to receive his seed, yet another goddess of fertility and motherhood -Anat- to help her follower receive and nurture new life. He was starting to wonder if their personas had been picked out just for him.

But he wasn't done and nor was his orgasm: he pushed her off his cock and slammed himself inside Ann, a stray spurt splattering over her arse. A couple of quick pumps and desperate pulses of cum and he swapped to Haru, who wriggled against him as her cunt milked the last drops out of him. Finally slammed himself back into Makoto, giving her firm arse a quick spank to make her shiver and clench her warm, wet walls around him.

He pulled out with a contented sigh, his cock throbbing and his balls emptied. This may have been at this time that the Shadow would have been defeated, but that was when it was a foreign body occupying a vessel. This time, Ren and it had come to a mutually beneficial arrangement, and the man accepted it into him. It was going nowhere, now.

"No…" Makoto groaned, her future now becoming incredibly more complicated than she had originally planned.

"I can't believe… we let him…" Ann collapsed onto the leather seat, a hand on her lower belly.

Ren chuckled, leaning over and kissing each of their shivering bodies on the neck. "You three will make wonderful mothers."

Their collective moan made his cock twitch back to life.

***

Ren hummed to himself as he stepped through the front door of the Okumura household after his meeting with Toranosuke. Having a contact in politics was essential for 'convincing' Diet Members of the programs for young mothers that Ren was pushing. And Ren was certainly convincing nowadays. The regular staff had gotten used to him coming and going. There was gossip, of course, but he expected no less. There had been quite a few changes since his first visit. Most of which were to accommodate the new residents.

He stopped and smiled as an older woman descended down a giant staircase. "And how is everyone, Sadayo?"

"Careful, Ren," Ms Kawakami said, "I may work here part-time, but I'm still your teacher."

"I don't know many teachers who dress like that."

"You were the one who insisted." She fidgeted with the frilly white hem of her maid outfit. Her unkempt brown hair only seemed to make the neatness of everything else all the more appealing. "I don't know many nannies who dress like this either."

"I thought you didn't mind. Or are you saying you don't want the position?"

"It's not exactly how I imagined my career developing," She chuckled.

"Well, in that case…" Ren stepped closer, forcing her to press against a wall. His hand slammed into the wall just beside her head, and she seemed to shrink under his intense gaze. He let the shock and fear hang for a moment, watching her swallow nervously. "Maybe I could find something else for you to do?"

"S-something else…?" Kawakami shivered as Ren's hand brushed over her stomach.

He leant in close to her ear, tracing his finger over her navel. Her breath hitched, and her cheeks burnt hot mere inches from his. "You'd look beautiful with my bastard growing in your belly."

Ren pulled away slowly, Kawakami's little whine sending blood rushing to his cock. He could fuck her if he wanted to. He didn't even need Mara's help to get Kawakami in his bed at this point. Or on the table, or the stairs, or outside for everyone to see… But she was more useful as a nanny, for now, as someone he could trust not to judge him or his harem. Maybe later, when he could be more private. He'd already taken care of Sae Niijima: she'd been angry and suspicious when she found out what had happened to her little sister. But she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. He'd had a long 'discussion' with her about the merits of motherhood and left the lawyer with a changed view and a present planted in her uterus.

Leaving the shaking, blushing mess that had once been his teacher behind him, Ren made his way upstairs. The largest room in the house had been converted into what he jokingly called his ‘seraglio', after the harems of old. Really, though, it was more a giant bedroom. Not that much sleeping took place there.

"Welcome back, Ren," Makoto said as the door opened. She lay in the king-sized bed, her naked engorged breasts poking out above the covers as she read her college textbook. She had to deal with some scandalous looks at University, but she was way past the point in caring. An arm were wrapped around the bulge her stomach was making in the duvet: she had grown faster than the others, despite being the last one to be impregnated.

"Hey, ‘daddy,'" Haru teased from an armchair.

Ren smiled, leaning over to kiss Haru. "How's the course?"

"Well… online isn't the same as the real college experience, I guess. But the Okumura company is paying for it, so it's not so bad. I think the board is a little hesitant to put me in public like this." She rubbed her bare, swollen belly. Pregnancy seemed to suit her; she'd always been a soft girl, but the way her body had grown with his child just emphasized all of her best assets. Haru sat back into the armchair, a soft moan escaping her as she caressed herself. "It's okay though… I could stay like this forever."

"Oh, Ren…" Ann's voice called from behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her now utterly enormous chest into his back. He could feel two soft, wet spots forming on his shirt. "Mommy's got a craving."

"Already?" Ren chuckled, disentangling himself from her. Like the other two, she was naked and heavily pregnant. He had been guilty at the thought of her losing her opportunity to become a model like she'd dreamed, but, well… it turned out there was a large growing market for beautiful young mothers in Japan's low birth rate population.

Ann squeezed her tits between her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's your fault I'm always so horny. Or, I guess, it's the little one's fault."

He smirked and pushed her back until she could sit up on an antique wooden desk. She groaned as he kissed along her swollen belly and up to her tender breasts. He could taste her milk on her nipples, giving them a good, hard suck as he fumbled with his trousers. It didn't take much to reduce Ann to a shivering, whimpering mess anymore. He grabbed her hips, his thumbs caressing her belly, and slammed himself inside her slick cunt. Legs tightened around his waist. The desk creaked and dragged across the floor with each thrust, their bodies slapping together.

Her hands clawed at his back, her eyes rolling in her head as she squealed and begged. His lips and teeth darted over her shoulder and neck. He could almost taste her desperation. Reaching her clit was impossible with her stomach in the way, but her nipples and breasts were sensitive enough that the right touch could make her scream. Their lips crushed together as the mounting pressure drove him insane.

When he came, he saw the Shadow's power fade once again, and there was a brief moment of lucidity on Ann's face. But there was no horror. No shock, no fear. There was nothing there anymore but pure fulfilled lust.


End file.
